


Loup De Arc

by MrRoboto8823



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Jaune Arc, F/M, Multi, Nature, Semblance (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRoboto8823/pseuds/MrRoboto8823
Summary: Jaune Arc wasn't always strong, in the beginning he was just curious. After finding a wolf in the wilds near his home as a child, Jaune's life will be turned upside down





	1. Debut

Jaune looked out to the worn beaten path leading from his home into the surrounding forest. The curious seven year old Arc set off with determination set in his eyes and his grandfather’s worn leather notebook in hand. His parents hated when he went off exploring in the woods, but what they didn’t know couldn’t hurt them right? Plus Jaune couldn’t stop exploring the forest around his home when there was still so much he didn’t know about the plant and animal life. He still needed to add more to his rock collection. There was still so much more he could add to his grandfather’s excitedly scrawled field notes. Jaune set off, planning to go further east this time and finish mapping the forest all the way to the river. After double knotting his hiking boots, Jaune set out onto the beaten path and into the deep woods. 

He passed the trees with leaves exploding into colors of red and orange, the crisp, cool wind threatening to tear them from their branchy homes. He passed the stump where his father cuts lumber, the pond where him and his sisters go swimming, and walked further beyond that until he could no longer see his home. Then he pulled out from his satchel his drawn map of the surrounding area and traced his path from his house to his current location.

He eyed the edge of his drawing and then peered at the edge of the clearing he was in trying to look through it to the river he knew was just a few miles beyond the treeline. He pressed forward into the unknown pencil held to his map ready to document. The trees looked the same as those that surrounded Jaune’s house but, seemingly older than those he normally sees. They were quercus alba* he documented in the notebook wishing he could see the rings inside to see its age, but ultimately Jaune would rather preserve the tree for others to see and enjoy as he and his grandfather and his grandfather’s father before him.

Jaune pressed on idly noting anything that could be used and landmark and drawing it on his map as well as eagerly documenting any new species of insect he saw and where he saw it. He paused when he saw a phasmatodea* walking along the forest floor. He watched it with amazement in his eyes and briefly considered picking it up before deciding against it leaving the stick like insect in peace in favor of his true objective, mapping the river. After saying, “Goodbye Mr. Walking Stick!” Jaune continued on with his map and pen in hand. Further than he had ever been he kept walking and decided to rest at the clearing he could somewhat make out up ahead in the midst of the dark forest. 

Jaune figured that he had walked for more than half a day and could stop for a snack. He looked around and noticed that these trees around him were much older than the previous ones due to noticable change in size even though they were still quercus alba. Jaune figured that he must have been in a part of the forest so old that he might be the first person to have set foot inside it in centuries before even the grimm. In an excited flurry Jaune threw off his bag and settled on the ground to start writing in his grandfather’s notebook and draw the old part of the forest onto his map. He sat working diligently for fifteen minutes making sure his drawing was as accurate as possible to represent the trees surrounding him.

After he finished he moved into the clearing, but was awestruck once more as he looked out. In the middle of the clearing stood an enormous cornus florida* bathed in the orange glow of dusk with it’s bleach white petals slowly falling to the ground in the breeze. But what shocked young Jaune the most was the massive canis lupus underneath the tree. It was large, almost as big as his father’s truck, but it looked thin almost as if it hadn’t eaten in weeks with fur as black as night. The wolf stood as if its bones were dragging it into the earth and it could not support itself. It saddened Jaune to see such a beautiful creature in such a sad state so he took it upon himself to help it.

As soon as he took three steps forward the black wolf whipped around and glared at Jaune with amber eyes that burned with hunger. Jaune reached his arm forward in an attempt to calm the wolf, and in seconds his arm was clenched in the beast’s jaw, his blood pooling in its mouth. The wolf stared at Jaune and as he stared back at it suddenly Jaune understood it. He smiled brightly at it and to its confusion pet its head.

“Its okay” he said calmly, “I know that you don’t want to hurt me, you’re just hungry and scared aren’t you?”

The wolf’s intense eyes lost some of their edge and its grip on his arm loosened a bit but it otherwise remained hostile towards the young arc. Jaune slowly reached into his pack, ignoring the growling wolf attached to his arm and pulled out his turkey sandwich and apple slices. The wolf looked at Jaune and the world stopped for several beats as egg white petals from the cornus florida gently fell around the boy and beast. The wolf’s eyes shone with a deep intelligence and slowly it released his arm from its mouth. Jaune then carefully took a step back, leaving the food for the wolf on the ground. The wolf pounced on the sandwich devouring it in seconds and then moved on to the apple slices and soon those were gone too. The wolf looked at Jaune, now with curiosity, and sniffed around him looking for more food.

“Oh um that was kinda all I had.” Jaune said sheepishly as his own stomach growled.

The wolf looked almost… bashful as he said that. 

“Don’t worry I know where to get us both some food!” He gestured for the wolf to follow him and turned off in the direction of his home. After a moment's hesitation the wolf followed after the strange blonde boy. The boy hummed quietly to himself and pulled out his grandfather’s leather notebook. The wolf watched as the boy skillfully maneuvered through the trees with practiced ease while turning to a new page in the notebook and putting the title “Canis Lupus” at the top. Jaune started the page with a description of the wolf, estimated age, height, weight.

After his description he started on a picture of the wolf. He drew in incredible detail all that he could remember from the clearing where he had met it. He paused and briefly considered the gender of the wolf. After a quick peak (to the apparent anger of the wolf as if she knew what he was he doing) Jaune determined the wolf to be female. He continued to draw her as best he could with skill just below that a recognized artist due to years of sketching animals he had seen in the wild. Then when his near lifelike sketch was done, Jaune started writing additional notes about the female wolf. In bold letters at the bottom of the page “Why is she here?” Jaune thought on this alot while he was working in his notebook. “Canis Lupus aren’t indigenous to any regions around here so where did she come from?” Jaune thought as he tapped his pencil against his chin.

Shrugging he went to continue forward and stepped onto the well beaten path that leads to his home after checking to see that the wolf was still following him, her amber eyes watching his every step with unbridled curiosity. As they rounded the corner Jaune saw his home come into view, the two story ranch house sturdily built by his great great grandfather with a wide porch along the front of the house with white walls and shutters adorning all of the windows. Jaune continued up to the house as he would when he returned home from a trip, the sun just barely dipping under the horizon. And then all of a sudden it hit Jaune, this was not a normal day returning home from mapping the forest. He quickly turned and looked at the wolf almost as if he had forgotten her presence following him. Jaune started panicking trying to figure out how to explain to his family, especially his father, how he came to bring home the she wolf. Jaune’s father, Johannes Arc, cut an imposing figure at 6’10” weighing 320 pounds of muscle with his short blonde hair and mustache and extensive training as a hunter. Jaune wasn’t afraid of his father because he knew he loved him, however Jaune still did not want to make his father angry. While Jaune was thinking how to solve his problem he was too preoccupied with his thoughts and did not hear the front door open.

“Jaune! You brought home a doggy!” Jaune’s younger sister Luna said excitedly. Jaune tried to shush her but he was already surrounded by seven blonde girls of varying ages by the time he opened his mouth. Suddenly Jaune’s nightmares became reality as he saw his father duck underneath the door frame and out onto the porch. Intense cobalt eyes stared through the young boy as Johannes looked at the surrounding scene.

“Jaune,” he started very slowly “Explain. Now.” And with the intimidating command from his father, Jaune opened his mouth to start explaining and was interrupted by a ravenous growl tearing from his stomach. As Jaune’s ears turned red his father sighed and said “Eat, and then we’ll talk.” As he stared at the wolf he added never taking his eyes off the wolf “And the beast will stay in the yard for now.”

 

Later

 

 

“And that’s how I met her in the forest!” Jaune said through a mouthful of food.

“Unacceptable. You will not bring that beast into this home, look what it did to your arm.” Johannes said with a frigid tone. Jaune looked shocked as his eyes snapped to his arm which showcased the aggression the wolf had initially shown him and he had forgotten his wound in his excitement.

“B-but that’s just because she was hungry! She’s not like that I swear!” Jaune said heatedly. Jaune panicked and realized that even though he had only known the wolf for a short time he had grown attached to her and would not give her up. “I-I won’t let you get rid of her” Jaune said shakily, but his eyes were filled with intense determination. Father’s gaze met son’s in a clash of ice and fire while palpable tension and an increasing sense of dread filled the sisters watching the two male Arc’s in fright. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Johannes glare softened and the frown marring his face cracked to reveal a slight grin.

“Fine” said Johannes “I’m not made of steel, but you will be solely responsible for her since you want to keep her so badly.” Jaune’s father looked thoughtful for a moment and added ‘Go bring her some food, she’s probably starving.” Jaune jumped excitedly out of his chair and hugged his father before quickly throwing together a plate of food. “Wait,” said Johannes stopping his son “I know you said that the wolf isn’t dangerous but just to be sure I’m going to unlock your aura.” Jaune was shocked.

“But mom said she didn’t want you to unlock my aura.”

“Well your mother isn’t here right now and it’s about time that I unlock it, I’d rather you be able to protect yourself so you just let me worry about your mother” Johannes said with finality. He placed his hand upon Jaune’s head and closed his eyes. Johannes said nothing except a light hum and the air in the room felt electric. Jaune felt… something inside him, stirring as if long asleep and just now waking for the first time. He felt energized, empowered as if he could run all the way to Vale and back and then suddenly he felt extremely tired like coming down from a sugar rush and finally returned to normal.

“Whoa that was… tingly” Jaune said unable to further express the feeling of having his aura come forth and manifest itself.

“Whew I’m beat,” said Johannes “I’m gonna hit the hay don’t forget to feed the poor girl, she’s out in the shed.” Jaune blanched and sprinted out of the kitchen. “You forgot the food” Johannes calmly said and Jaune sprinted back in to grab the food “I knew that!” 

Jaune approached the shed and heard whining within it. He unlocked the gate and a black mass bolted out and tackled him to the ground causing him to spill the food he carried. “Ah! Well there goes your dinner, I’m sorry” Jaune said as he looked at the wolf and noticed that she was staring at him. He recognized the look in her eyes, he had seen it in his mother’s eyes sometimes when she looked at him. The wolf seemed completely uncaring about the spilled food and continued to stare at the boy before letting out a huff and laying down on top of him possessively. Jaune chuckled and said “ So what am i gonna call you?”


	2. Beacon Academy

Jaune took in everything around him. The few trees dotting the courtyard, the students passing him by and, the intimidating sight of beacon academy. Before his eyes lay the massive school meant to make him into a huntsman. The central tower looked like one from a fairy tale that a wizard would reside in and made Jaune feel that much smaller. He looked to his side and saw his lupine companion staring through him with intense yellow eyes. It was this sight that allowed Jaune to steel his resolve and proceed to the school that would forge him into a hero for the next four years. Until a crash was heard, followed by yelling and an explosion which immediately drew Jaune’s attention. He saw a girl with hair white as snow storming off while a midnight haired girl walked off in the other direction. And in the middle of it all a younger looking girl currently resided at the bottom of a hole in the ground with charred grass around her.

“Welcome to beacon,” the girl said sarcastically and threw herself back onto the ground. Jaune offered a hand to the girl in the crater with a smile on his face and she looked up at his soft face and blond hair with the sun forming a golden halo behind him and saw the visage of an angel, her own personal angel come to her rescue. The girl giggled, blushing and introduced herself “Uh hi I’m Ruby,” “Ruby Rose.” the boy no longer held his angelic smile and walked right past the girl into the crater. A frown marred Jaune’s face as he examined the charred grass around the crater. Jaune started muttering to himself about the grass and the effort he would make to help it grow back and Ruby sat next to him dumbfounded. “Um...hello?” She tried timidly to gain his attention.

Jaune’s eyes snapped to the girl in surprise. How long had she been there? Jaune resisted a shrug and introduced himself “Jaune Arc, nice to meet you,” he said with a flippant wave.

“Right, I’m Ruby Rose!” Ruby said, excited to have her saviors attention again. It was at this time Jaune’s companion decided to make herself known. Ruby jumped in surprise as an enormous wolf with fur as dark as the blackest night walked up next to Jaune and made a noise that could only be described as disgruntled.

“Oh hehe sorry didn’t mean to leave you back there,” Jaune said while rubbing the back of his head. After noticing Ruby’s wary gaze Jaune continued “Oh right Ruby this is Juno, Juno this is Ruby Rose,” Jaune thought for a moment and said with a little edge to his voice” Please be nice to her Juno.” Ruby was still wary, but moved her hand from where she had unconsciously reached for her weapon.

“So um… you have a wolf?” Ruby asked awkwardly as the she wolf’s amber eyes burned into the young girl with such heat and intensity that Ruby thought if Jaune was an angel come to save her, then this monster was surely a demon come to torture her soul and crush her spirit.

“Well I wouldn’t say have, like I don’t own her, more like we’re...friends?” Jaune tried to explain before shrugging his shoulders and saying “Well regardless we should probably head in, you know what they say opportunity waits for no one right?” and with that Jaune turned to walk towards the school, waiting for Ruby to join him. It’s not everyday you get to talk to a nice quirky girl.

 

Later

Ruby left Jaune’s side in a flash yelling after some blonde girl. Now where was he supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to? Jaune moved forward and noticed the subtle movements people made to get out of his way, and especially noticed the wide berth many gave the wolf as she glided past them silently padding along the floor. Jaune chose to ignore the people around him. Really these people were here to fight literal monsters made of darkness and they’re afraid of a currently passive wolf? Their chances of success in this line of work probably isn’t very high if Juno scares them now.

Jaune’s musings were interrupted by a silver haired girl yelling at Ruby.”... and we can talk about boys like tall, blond, and scraggly over there.” The pale skinned girl pointed a small finger in Jaune’s direction. He didn’t know what to feel, anger or indignation over being made fun of, hurt that a pretty girl vilified him before he even spoke to her. Instead Jaune couldn’t find it in himself to truly care and started mentally planning his next venture into the wilderness. He had seen the massive Emerald forest outside of Beacon and had been ecstatic to begin exploring and mapping it. Jaune’s thoughts were cut into when a older looking man took to the stage and cleared his throat into the microphone. As soon as he began speaking Jaune zoned out to continue his mental planning, and by the time he had started paying attention the headmaster was gone and everyone had started moving towards the locker rooms to change for bed. 

 

Night

Jaune lay on his sleeping bag with Juno curled into his lap reading through his grandfather’s notes, tales of journeys into the deepest forests and forgotten tundras. His grandfather described and drew the multitude of animals he found and species he rediscovered in places so out there even the grimm hadn’t touched these areas. Jaune went to flip the page when Juno growled and he raised his eyes to see Ruby sheepishly hiding behind the blonde she had ditched him for earlier.

Ruby gave a timid wave eyeing Juno and said “H-Hey Jaune, this is my big sister Yang.” Yang looked at him scrutinizingly before turning to Juno, who met her gaze unwaveringly. Jaune rose to greet the girl properly and she smiled brightly throwing an arm around Jaune’s shoulders.

“So you’re the boy who’s gone and stole my baby sisters heart huh?” Yang said teasingly while Ruby turned a shade of crimson. The three teens were interrupted by a low growl as Juno tensed her back legs. Both the teenage boy and his wolf turned into blurs as Juno lunged at Yang and Jaune jumped to intercept. The blond boy caught the she wolf with an arm around her chest and a sheepish smile while Ruby looked ready to faint and Yang had fear in her eyes as she subconsciously rubbed her wrists and stepped in front of her sister protectively.

Jaune tried his best to play off Juno’s aggression with some well practiced and polished words “Sorry about that,” he said carefully, “She most likely perceived your arm around me as a threat and is incredibly protective of me… though usually with women,” Jaune added mostly to himself. Yang looked wary of the wolf but nodded in understanding.

“Don’t worry about it,” she replied “Our dad has a hunting dog at home, though he’s an adorable little corgi so we don’t have as many issues as you probably get with her.”

Jaune nodded his head in agreement and turned to apologize to Ruby. “Sorry about that, once she gets to know you two I’m sure she’ll be more pleasant,” Jaune said as he absent mindedly rubbed along the length of Juno’s head to her snout. The wolf appeared to be in a state of bliss and Ruby was able to calm down at the sight of the wolf turning to putty under the blond’s skilled hand. She was almost… jealous of the wolf and wished Jaune would do the same to her. And with that thought Ruby once again turned a violent shade of pink and shivered when the she wolf glared at her as if it knew what she was thinking. “So anyway, my name’s Jaune Arc,” said Jaune, holding out his hand to Yang with a bright smile adorning his face.

Yang seemed to inflate again again and replied “Yeah Ruby told me about you, I’m Yang and you have no clue Xiao Long I’ve been waiting to meet you!” Yang looked at him expectantly while Ruby groaned and Jaune only had a confused look on his face looking between the two sisters.

“Her last name is Xiao Long” Ruby finally said after a moment, burying her face in her hand. Jaune’s eyes lit up in understanding before finally he let out a low chuckle that eventually grew into full blown laughter. Yang had stars in her eyes as she watched new best friend wipe tears from his eyes. Ruby looked horrified and mutter something about blondes having bad senses of humor.

“See Ruby? I told you he sounded great, thats plus one friend” Yang said matter of factly.

Ruby deflated and replied “Yeah but I’m pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend”

“Weiss?” Jaune asked curiously and Ruby pointed to the Schnee heiress with her hair down and dressed in a white nightgown. “Oh” Jaune replied “I wouldn’t worry too much if she doesn’t want to be your friend, I mean she’s already insulted me and I haven’t even spoken to her so I guess we’re in the same boat, don’t worry about it Rubes” Jaune put a hand on Ruby’s shoulder and the younger girl beamed at his touch and the fact that he already had a nickname for her.

“Hey look over there Ruby, she looks like she could use a friend,” Yang interrupted, pointing at a black haired girl reading against the wall.

“Isn’t that the girl from earlier Ruby? You know from when you had your uh… accident?” Jaune asked as the three teens headed over to speak with the girl while Juno lied back down on Jaune’s sleeping bag.

“Yeah,” Ruby replied “But I didn’t get a chance to talk to her before she disappeared.” The three of them approached the midnight haired girl and Yang boisterously introduced herself.

“Hi! My name’s Yang and this here,” she pulled Ruby in front of her holding her in place by her shoulders “is my little sis Ruby, I believe you’ve already met.” Yang finished with a teasing tone. The ravenette barely spared the trio a second glance before muttering “Blake” and continuing with her book. Ruby was nonplussed at the reading girl’s attitude while Yang seemed indifferent. “Soo whatcha readin there?” Yang asked coyly while locking her hands behind her back and swinging them back and forth. Blake sighed and opened her mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the blond average looking boy.

“Is that the man with two souls?” Jaune asked with stars in his eyes. “That was my grandfather’s favorite book! We used to read it together all the time, though I didn’t really understand it all that well the first few times through.” Jaune laughed sheepishly while the two sisters looked confused at the blond boy and Blake looked over the boy again this time more carefully, thinking that maybe there was more to him than just his plain looks.

“Well erm yes,” said Blake, who then noticed the sisters confusion and added “it’s about a man...with two souls” Blake said awkwardly and started blushing while Jaune chuckled at her expense.

It was then that Jaune decided to introduce himself “Hiya, I’m Jaune Arc, fellow book enthusiast,” Jaune said and followed up with a boy scout-esque salute and earned a slight chuckle from the beautiful bookworm, a stark contrast to the cold attitude she displayed toward the group earlier.

“Well,” Yang interrupted, “It looks like Jaune’s really gotten into your good books huh Blake.” She was met with cold silence from the book reading girl and a dry, sympathetic cough from Jaune while Ruby united her palm and face once more. It seemed Blake’s newfound friendliness only extended to the lanky blond boy. Before the awkward situation could pass or more conversation begin, the four were reprimanded by the Schnee heiress for interrupting everyone else’s sleep. And so to avoid earning more of the ice queen’s contempt Jaune bid the girls a good night, with promises to speak later with Blake about more books they enjoyed and the Ravenette agreed with a small smile.

Jaune returned to his sleeping bag lying on the floor with the she wolf curled on top of it. Juno raised her head when he approached and rose to make room for him, curling up against him once he was inside the bag. Jaune went to bed without reading further in his grandfather’s notebook as tomorrow would start the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be initiation and a showcase of Jaune's abilities compared to canon as well as justify the BAMF Jaune tag.


	3. Initiation part 1

Rays of warmth came through the large windows of the great hall in Beacon academy and by this time Jaune had already woken up and began his preparations for the day. When Jaune had returned from his morning run with Juno, most of the people around him were still asleep. He looked at his sleeping space which had somehow in the middle of the night been invaded by the two sisters he had met yesterday and let out a quiet sigh. He looked around and decided to get an early breakfast while everyone else was still sleeping and headed to the cafeteria.

By the time others had started streaming into the cafeteria Jaune was sat at a table reading through his grandfather’s leather notebook. While the book was medium in length Jaune had never finished it, taking sometimes days to read a single page and internalize every single letter written in his grandfather’s unmistakable handwriting. Currently he was reading about a frozen tundra in the wilds around Atlas and his grandfather’s observations of a pack of Canis lupus arctos. His expeditionary party encountered the pack during the great war and while the others of the party wanted to proceed with their mission, his grandfather vehemently refused to pass up the chance to conduct a study on the almost forgotten species that had not been sighted in decades. While Jaune was preoccupied studying the detailed sketch of the pack’s Alpha, he did not notice the two sisters followed by his new book buddy sit down at the table with him, each sporting varying portions of breakfast foods.

“Hey there new bestie, whatcha readin’?” Yang asked him with pieces of bacon sticking out of her mouth. Blake looked expectantly at the book in his hands while Jaune raised his eyebrows and looked at the blonde girl quizzically.

“New bestie?” Jaune said in a questioning tone of voice.

Nodding while swallowing the rest of the food in her mouth, Yang replied with a huge smile “Of course, you laughed at one of my epic puns last night therefore you are now my best friend.” Yang nodded again with finality.

Looking unphased at the blonde’s exclamation Jaune just shook his head and opened his mouth to answer her previous question before hesitating and saying “It’s nothing really,” before putting the book away and changing the subject. “So how did everyone sleep last night?” Jaune asked.

All of the girls looked at each other before collectively deciding to not call out Jaune on his obvious lie and Ruby decided to speak up. “Well I had a little trouble falling asleep last night but when Yang and I moved spots I slept like a baby,”

Ruby smiled brightly before Jaune interrupted “Did you and Yang happen to move to the spot next to me? Because I think you might move in your sleep, I pretty much had to pull you off of me when I woke up this morning.” Ruby turned crimson while Yang started laughing and Blake opened her book to continue reading before she could be interrupted by the trio she currently sat with. Jaune was confused by all of their reactions and chalked it up to being terrible at communicating with and understanding women.

He looked enviously at Blake, wishing he could be that antisocial and return to reading or planning his exploration of the emerald forest but, instead he conceded to conversing with the two sisters and occasionally speaking with Blake about The Man with Two Souls or other literature that they both were fond of. Before long the four teens decided to split up to get ready for initiation and went their separate ways towards their lockers.

Jaune walked into the co ed locker room and immediately had trouble finding his locker where he had put his bag the day prior. Scratching his head, Jaune turned to Juno and said “Do you know where my locker is? I’m a little lost here.” Everyone around the blond boy blanched when they realized he was talking to his pet, but were awestruck when the wolf looked further into the locker room before dragging the boy with her by his pants. Said boy simply chuckled and responded “Thanks girl, don’t know what I’d do without you.” Jaune allowed the she wolf to continue dragging him until a white haired girl came into view talking with a crimson haired beauty. Jaune was about to stop the wolf when he saw an evil glint in her yellow eyes, directed at the schnee dust company heiress in front of him. Before Jaune could even speak a word he was launched at the girl by the wolf and slammed into the locker behind her, causing her to cry out in shock.

“What is wrong with you!” The girl said, fuming and focused all her being into glaring at him with her pale blue eyes.

Jaune chuckled awkwardly and while pushing himself off of the ground replied “Sorry thought this was my locker but it’s not, anyway gotta go c’mon Juno.” The boy yelped as he was suddenly frozen in place from the waist down by the pale girl while Juno stalked over to the group now growling. Jaune held a hand up to stop the wolf and looked down at the enraged shorter girl.

“Do you know who we are?” She said looking up at his intoxicating ocean eyes before looking away with a slight blush adorning her face.

“Your name is Weiss right? I don’t know you but apparently you’ve met Ruby? She’s the younger looking girl with the sort of red dyed hair,” Jaune said to Weiss before turning to the stunning redhead and adding “I don’t believe we’ve met though, I’m Jaune, nice to meet you” He said to her with a smile as bright as the sun on his face.

The redhead blushed as well and offered her hand to him. ”Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos,” she said quietly and her smile grew as no recognition passed over his face while he shook her hand. Weiss on the other hand overcame her blush and remembered her rage.

“How could you not know Pyrrha Nikos!? She’s famous everywhere!” Weiss exclaimed as Pyrrha let go of Jaune’s hand and looked towards the floor darkly, while Jaune simply had a confused look on his face.

“Uhm she is?,” He said before turning to Pyrrha again “Sorry but I’m afraid I’ve never heard of you.” Pyrrha immediately brightened again at this until Weiss let out a roar of frustration.

“She graduated the top of her class at Sanctum!”

Weiss screeched to which Jaune replied while scratching his head “I was trained at home by my dad.”

Growing more frustrated by the minute Weiss once again started yelling at the clueless blond dunce, “She won the mistral regional tournament four years in a row!”

At this Jaune shook his head and responded, “Never heard of it, I’ve never really been big on TV.”

Weiss paused for a moment looking angrier by the second. “She’s on the cover of pumpkin pete’s cereal!” Weiss fumed at the blond idiot who now had a sheepish look on his face.

“We were more of a wheaties family,” Jaune said with a small shrug. Weiss grew ever more red and started shaking violently until just as quickly as the shaking had started, it stopped and she grew eerily still. The ice surrounding Jaune’s lower half melted away as Weiss stood with her hair covering her eyes and her mouth set firmly in a line. Jaune, relishing his new freedom, decided that now would be an excellent time to remove his gear from his locker and quickly apologized to Weiss and Pyrrha before saying goodbye and dashing off towards his locker with Juno happily trotting next to him.

“What the hell was that Juno? That girl looked like she wanted to seriously hurt me!” Jaune said as he fixed the she wolf with a disappointed glare, only to see mirth in her eyes and not for the first time Jaune got the feeling that if she could laugh at him right now she would. Indignantly Jaune turned away “That wasn’t funny,” He grumbled as he continued searching for his elusive locker containing his gear.

After walking a few steps Jaune finally found it tucked away in the back corner of the locker room. He scratched the back of his head, looking around and struggling to remember yesterday when he had first found his locker. Nothing around Jaune looked familiar and trying to remember his surroundings was only making Jaune more confused before he finally shrugged his shoulders and input his locker combination.

Jaune opened his locker and looked over his combat equipment inside double checking to make sure everything was there before he started getting dressed. He took off his black t-shirt and white shorts, before replacing them with khaki cargo shorts and a tan button up short sleeve shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone. Jaune then looked at his weapons, twin silver gauntlets etched with archaic runes covering the entire surface of both gauntlets. Jaune liked to tell others they were weapons when in reality the gauntlets were normal armor with decorative carvings, all they really did was offer a bit of protection and add a little bit of damage to his punches. Jaune shrugged and pulled the gauntlets over his hands, flexing his fingers as he traced the runes that ran along them with his eyes from the tips of his fingers to halfway up his forearm where the gauntlets ended, with circular divots meant to house dust adorning the forearm of the gauntlets. Jaune chuckled as he thought that if he was caught in the wrong light he might be mistaken for wearing elegant silver gloves along with his safari-esque outfit. He turned to his locker and pulled his satchel out and threw it over his shoulder.

Jaune looked back to the locker and grabbed the only remaining item inside, a tattered canvas outback hat, and hung it around his neck by the string. He turned to the nearest mirror before nodding to himself. His outfit wasn’t exactly stylish, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t functional. An announcement was made, calling all first years to the cliffs above the emerald forest to begin initiation and with conviction in his mind Jaune set off towards his destiny.

 

When Jaune arrived at the cliffs, he saw all of his fellow prospective huntsman standing on circular metal pads looking as if they were waiting for something. The headmaster regarded Jaune with an unreadable expression as he took tentative sips from his mug. “Nice of you to join us, Mr. Arc,” he said with what almost looked like a smile on his face.

“Hehe yeah sorry I got lost,” Jaune replied with an embarrassed grin. The deputy headmistress, Goodwitch was it?, stepped forward and fixed Jaune with an unamused stare.

“Mr. Arc we have been waiting for your arrival for nearly thirty minutes, were it up to me you would have failed initiation already due to your tardiness.” At this Jaune looked even more embarrassed and all he could offer was a weak shrug,

“I got like, REALLY lost.” The other students started snickering at the young blond boy, while the headmaster merely chuckled and asked Jaune to take his place among his peers. On his way to the lone empty launch pad, Jaune received catcalls and sarcastic compliments on his outfit, mostly from Yang.

“As I have already explained what your initiation will entail, I ask that whomever partners with Mr. Arc fill him in on the details.” And with that, students started launching from the pads underneath them.

“Uh headmaster?,” Jaune said while raising his hand, continuing when he had Ozpin’s attention, “What am I supposed to do about her, we don’t fit on the pad together,” Jaune said while pointing at Juno who sat next to him wearing a bored expression.

“I believe you registered your lupine companion as a weapon did you not Mr. Arc,” Ozpin said still drinking from his mug, ignoring the dangerous growls coming from the wolf. Jaune winced as he thought back on the technicality which was the only way for him to bring Juno to beacon with him.

“She doesn’t like to be called a weapon sir,” He offered weakly instead.

Ozpin still eyed Jaune with an unreadable expression as he said in a monotone voice “You are expected to carry your weapons into combat with you Mr. Arc.” Jaune blanched and looked to Juno, who looked more excited now, and before he could utter a word of protest the wolf jumped into his arms. Struggling to carry her Jaune thought to himself damn was she heav-. The look Juno gave him at that moment promised pain if he finished that thought. Like she could read his mind or something. Sometimes Jaune wondered just how she got so damn smart.

Before he could regain his balance the pad underneath him clicked before flinging him into the air. On the outside he looked to be panicking, struggling to hold the wolf and trying to right himself middair, but internally he was in awe of the beauty of the emerald forest sprawled out beneath him. His inter musings were interrupted by a sharp whistling which appeared to be a spear headed his way, only to be caught in between Juno’s vicious jaws and a fierce growl rippled from her throat, eyes narrowed in the direction the spear had come from. A muffled “Sorry!” was heard in the same direction while Jaune turned back to the forest floor rapidly approaching below him.

With practiced ease he reached out with his aura and ‘spoke’ to the trees surrounding him and after a brief moment branches reached out from all directions to grab the boy and slow his descent before gently letting him down on the ground. Jaune put down Juno, missing her disgruntled bark, before letting the branches recede back to their natural positions. He looked at the forest around him excitedly already pulling out his notebook and a blank piece of paper before a glint from Juno’s mouth caught his eye. Was that a spear? How did that get there? Did dad give Juno a weapon? Before he could open his mouth to ask the she wolf where she had acquired it, she dropped the spear and started to sniff it before picking the spear back up and walking off with her nose sniffing around the air.

Jaune merely shrugged and made to follow his friend off into the forest, drawing as he went. A few minutes later a low growl erupted from the shrubs around Jaune causing him to look up from his drawing to see several beowolves surrounding them. With a dramatic sigh he put down his pen and paper, the beowolves howling at the action, and shifted his gaze to the enemies around him. All at once three beowolves descended upon him in a flash of twilight fur. The first to reach him was met with a devastating uppercut, shattering the beasts jaw and any will to fight within it but, instead of letting it fall he grabbed its arm and threw it into the path of its friends tripping them up.

Taking a more lax stance Jaune breathed out a bored sigh and cracked his neck, waiting for the downed monsters to stand back up once again, one of them already fading into black mist. Once they regained their bearings, the grimm continued their assault and charged Jaune again only to be met with similar resistance, this time Jaune snapped the lead beowolf's arm as he flipped it over his head and stomped viciously on its knees, taking it out of the fight. The last beowolf eyed him cautiously with glowing red eyes that Jaune hated.

The creature started to circle the boy while Jaune remained unmoving in the middle of the clearing he found himself in. A rustling to his side as well as a startled gasp almost drew his attention away from the grimm in front of him but, he knew better than to turn his eyes from the enemy. Before the new arrival could utter a word the beowolf lunged, falling back on the same mindless tactics its brethren had used. Jaune blurred past it faster than its eyes could track and lashed out at the grimm’s knee with a brutal kick causing it to buckle. He then reached his arms around its neck and took firm hold of its bottom jaw before swifty pulling.

The flesh was rent with a horrific squelching noise as the beowolf gurgled on its tongue before falling limply to the ground and quickly fading into black dust particles. Jaune turned his head to the direction of the intruding noise during his fight and saw the crimson haired beauty he had met in the locker room. Pyrrha held an uneasy look on her face that quickly morphed into a nervous smile and somehow Jaune didn’t think it was caused by the glare she received from Juno at the moment. Realizing that he was staring, Jaune slipped an easy going smile on his face and moved closer to the girl before pausing to stomp on the remaining beowolf’s neck, effectively breaking it. “So I guess this means we’re partners?”

**Author's Note:**

> Quercus Alba-scientific name for white oak tree  
> Phasmotodea- scientific name for a walking stick insect  
> Cornus Florida- scientific name for flowering dogwood tree  
> Canis Lupus-scientific name for grey wolf species which can sometimes be born with black fur
> 
> This is my first work so feedback is appreciated


End file.
